Cursed Weasel
by Rewy
Summary: This is just some crazy story I wrote. Hinata walks in the forest and meets a cursed weasel Itachi, who used to be a human and Hinata can help him to become a human again. M just to be safe. One Shot. ItaHina


**Cursed Weasel**

**Warning:** Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Walking in the forest at night was one of Hinata´s strange habits. Always when she came from Tokyo to visit her grandfather to his little farm she would go to the forest at nights. She didn´t know why, but somehow she just enjoyed being alone in the forest.

Couple years ago, she had found small pond in the middle of the dark forest and since then it had been one of her favorite places. She was sad because now when she was 17 year old, she didn´t have so much time to spend in the forest. She always treasured those moments when she was able to go to that small pond.

It was warm night, though it was late autumn and trees started to drop their leaves. In the moon´s pale light, dark-haired girl made her way to the pond. She smiled as she kneeled on the ground. It felt so good to be there again. It felt like everything else just disappeared.

White-eyed angel slowly took off her sweater and the rest of her clothes. Then she walked in to the cool water. She shivered a bit but stayed in water. Moonlight made her hair shine in the most beautiful way ever. If someone would have seen her, they would have thought her as a goddess.

Suddenly there was loud rustling in the bushes. Hinata quickly turned around but she saw nothing.

"W-who´s there?" she asked with small voice but no one answered. She thought maybe it was only her imagination, but then something came out behind the bushes. Hinata´s eyes widened in horror when she saw what had caused that rustling.

In front of her stood a huge weasel. It was as tall as a man and it´s eyes glowed blood red. Hinata was even more afraid when it started talking.

"Don´t be afraid, I won´t hurt you" It said with very low voice. Hinata just stared it her eyes full of confusion. She was too shocked to say anything so the weasel continued.

"Why won´t you come out from that water? You´ll get sick if you stay there. Please, come over here, I promise you wont get hurt." First Hinata didn´t move but then she slowly started walking away from the water.

"Good. Now come here, I´ll keep you warm." The weasel said and lied down on the ground. Hinata didn´t even notice that she was still naked. She walked to the weasel and kneeled on the ground. The weasel scooted closer until it was almost touching her.

"A-are you r-real?" Hinata stuttered and blushed when she realized she had said that out loud. The weasel chuckled and replied.

"Why won´t you test it?" Hinata slowly touched it´s head and stroked it. It´s fur was very soft and warm. The weasel purred and wrapped it´s tail around Hinata when it saw she was shivering again.

"A-ano, why are you so big?" she asked shyly.

"Well, you see, I used to be a human. But when I once was walking in the forest I fell asleep under one big oak tree and when I woke up I was a weasel. I was extremely confused and I had no idea what had happened. The only thing I know is if I want to be a human again I must get a girl´s virginity." The weasel said while watching closely Hinata´s reaction. She gasped at first but then her eyes showed sorrow.

"That´s horrible! Isn´t there any other way..?" She asked and stroked it´s fur again.

"No, I don´t think so." The weasel said sadly but it still enjoyed being stroked by Hinata´s soft hands.

"Umm, d-do y-you have a n-name?" Hinata asked

"My name is Itachi."

"_Itachi.. Of course" _Hinata thought and nodded

"And you are Hinata, right?"

"H-how did you know?" she said

"I´ve been watching you. Everytime you come to visit your grandfather. I know a lot about you. And not to mention I´ve been taking care of you, too." Itachi told her

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you know it´s dangerous come to the forest at night. I have protected you from many other wild animal. Didn´t you ever thought why you never saw anything more dangerous than owls and that kind of harmless animals?"

Itachi was right. Hinata had never seen any wolves or some other dangerous animals.

"A-ano, thank you." Hinata stuttered and blushed again. After that was a long silence before Hinata broke it.

"A-ano, I c-could h-help you become a h-human gain."she whispered and blushed furiously. She was willing to help Itachi. She felt sorry for him and she thought she should repay for him because he had been protecting her.

"Would you really do that? Would you give your virginity to me? To a weasel?" Itachi was suprised but glad when Hinata said that. Hinata didn´t trust her voice so she only nodded.

"You have no idea how grateful I am." Itachi said and moved to lick Hinata´s face. She let out a small giggle and an lied down. Itachi climbed on the top of her and she blushed. His fur felt nice against her bare skin. Hinata closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip nervously. She gasped for air when she felt him slowly enter in her. It hurt a bit, but pain was soon replaced by pleasure. She noticed that Itachi started glowing white light and with each thrust he started to look more like human.

Itachi´s fur started to disappear and Hinata could feel his skin against her own. His tail and weasel ears disappeared too. She blushed when she saw how handsome Itachi was. He had long dark hair, red eyes and his chest and arms were very muscular.

She moaned softly as she felt him thrust into her little faster. As they both climaxed, Itachi was full human. They both were breathing heavily as Itachi moved his face above Hinata´s. She was exhausted and she had her eyes closed. Itachi placed a soft kiss on her lips and caressed her cheek.

"I will be watching over you, my sweet angel" He whispered and then Hinata fell asleep on his arms.

When Hinata woke up she was confused because she found herself sleeping in her own bed, in Tokyo.

"_Was it.. just a dream? But it felt so real.."_ She quickly got up and went to her bathroom to take a hot shower. She was even more confused when she noticed she had dried blood on her inner thights.

"_What´s going on? It was a dream, wasn´t it?"_ after she had dressed herself she decided to take a walk.

While walking down the streets of Tokyo, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn´t notice a man in front of her before she bumped to his chest. She fell on the ground.

"Miss, are you okay?" The man asked, but Hinata only stared in his red eyes.

"_Itachi?"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Waaaaaaah! Hinata gave her virginity to a WEASEL?! Hmm.. Do you think I should go to see my psychiatrist? I know this wasn´t very good story but I couldn´t help it because I laughed so much while writing this. I need to check my mental health... I **might** do a sequel... If I am in the right mood...


End file.
